amor espia
by mijofan
Summary: Este es mi primer fic no sean tan malos, la UMA tiene que rescatar una escultura Valiosa junto con su compañero ikuto Que Pasara, aberiguenlo
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer fic espero que les guste no sean tan malos en especial porque no soy buena con los nombres…

Misión 1 mi nuevo compañero y estudiante

Amu P.O.V

Vi por última vez el reloj y eran las 4:59 am, esta noche no había dormido bien, me había levantado por lo menos 5 veces esa noche, pronto serian las 5 am, me levante, me bañe y me vestí con mucha desgana para ir al colegio, mientras caminaba lentamente para ir a la escuela pensaba en un millón de cosas, en como mi vida era un lio, por un lado supongo que era la edad o eso quería creer ya que mi madre siempre me decía que estaba en una búsqueda, aun que yo nunca lo veía así y los mas importante buscando que, por otro lado mi mente debía tener un problema no pensaba ni un poco igual a las demás chicas por más que me esforzaba en hacerlo no podía me parecía muy vacio y aburrido hablar de chicos, novios y porque ellas muchas veces lloraban por ellos me parecía una estupidez llorar por un chico hay tantos porque por uno y esas cosas supongo que era porque no me había enamorado de nadie aun, seguí pensando y recordé que tenía muchos problemas en mi casa con mis padres es que sencilla mente no me entendían aun que decían que habían pasado ya por lo mismo yo sabía muy bien que no nadie podía estar pasando lo mismo que yo, además como cereza en la copa de mi vida tenía una personalidad aparente muchas veces me pregunte si los demás también tendrían una había ocultado por tanto tiempo mi verdadero yo que ya ni sabia quien era realmente, mi verdadero yo.

Hola no me he presentado mi nombre es Amu Hinamori, tengo 12 años y como ven mi vida es un desastre, es una oscuridad sin un poco de luz. Entre mis pensamientos trate de recordar mi rostro es extraño pero muchas veces se me olvida como es, saque de mi bolso una foto mía de cuando tenía 9 años, me quede contemplando la foto unos segundos ya no importaba igual hoy llegaría tarde a clases , sí que era linda esa niña sus ojos reflejaban vida y felicidad, se veía tan pura, yo ya no era ella, a pesar de tener los mismos ojos ámbar que aquella niña los míos estaban vacios y sin vida y no necesitaba un espejo para saberlo , yo no tenía su pureza . El cabello era igual aun que creo que había crecido un poco desde entonces, mi hermoso cabello era bueno es color rosado lacio por los hombros es el mismo que hace 9 años atrás, supongo que físicamente no había cambiado mucho, pero por dentro todo había cambiado nada era lo mismo, sin darme cuenta había llegado al colegio aquel que tenia tantos recuerdos pero a la vez fuese preferido jamás haber entrado de saber lo que me pasaría o más bien en lo que me convertiría.

Cuando entre al salón las clases ya habían comenzado no salude a nadie por lo mi personalidad aparente y me senté en mi puesto en silencio.

Era la hora de español, no era la mejor pero se me daba bien el español, mi mejor y única amiga Rima Mashiro es una chicha no muy alta de 12 años de edad al igual que yo es muy linda debo admitirlo, tiene el cabello rubio parece oro y muy largo, sus ojos son miel, ella que se sentaba frente mío me hablo toda la clases de yo no sé cuantas cosas yo solo asentía aun que realmente no entendía mucho de lo que decía, la clase de español se acabo y en eso entro el director de grupo Nikaidou-sensei y dijo:

Ohayo hoy viene un nuevo estudiante al curso su nombre es Tadase Hitori, pasa por favor, el se muda por asuntos de familia y entra hoy al curso trátenlo bien por favor

Se me hizo raro que estábamos a mitad de curso pero bueno, cuando de repente entro un chico lindísimo no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían y tenía 12 años al igual que yo

Fin del Amu P.O.V.

Hola soy Tadase Hitori

Muy bien ahora siéntate al lado de Hinamori-san ella te mostrara el colegio

Está bien- dijo Tadase con una sonrisa

Amu estaba muy nerviosa pero tenía que ocultarlo ella era diferente a las otra chicas

Hola, cómo te llamas?

Amu Hinamori te mostrare la escuela después de clases

gracias

Las demás clases pasaron volando, al sonar el timbre Amu le mostro todo el colegio, cuando termino de hacerlo se dirigió a su casa

gracias

no hay por que

me agradas mucho Hinamori-san seamos amigos

Era increíble un chico lindísimo le decía eso, pensó Amu

si claro por qué no

En eso sonó el celular de amu

Hinamori Amu

Si con ella habla

Te tenemos un trabajo y una sorpresa ven pronto

estaré haya enseguida

Con Tadase….

Me tengo que ir lo siento

está bien pero no quieres que te acompañe a tu casa

no, no es necesario

Así Amu se despidió.

Amu P.O.V.

Quise hacer una rápida parada por mi casa antes de ir al lugar de donde me habían llamado

Al llegar a mi casa solo estaban mis padres me cambie rápidamente y les dije que iría a hacer tarea donde rima si llamaban a su casa ella me cubriría.

Me dirigí al cuartel general ya que yo hacía parte de los espías internacionales como la número 1 entre las chicas he aquí mi problema me ha tocado hacer en este trabajo las cosas más horribles que se les ocurras matar, robar, de todo y lo peor es que donde estaba no me podría salir ya que eso significaba la muerte en la mañana en la escuela era solo una chica solitaria pero en el resto del tiempo una espía y ayer después de mi última misión habían matado a mi compañera Kusumi Tsugunaga, estaba muy triste por eso ya que éramos muy buenas amigas pero así es este trabajo puede ser que mañana yo sea la que muera y creo que estoy preparada para eso ya que no hay nada que me ate en este mundo .

Me dirigí a la oficina de la presidenta se llamaba Yukari Sanjo cuando entre me dijo que había una importante misión que solo yo podía hacer, al parecer se trataba de recuperar la escultura mas presiada y costosa de todo el mundo "La Leona Guennol", és una escultura mesopotámica de 5.000 años de antigüedad, la misma época y zona geográfica en la que se inventó la escritura cuneiforme y se construyeron las primeras ciudades de la humanidad, también me dijo que la compañía sospechaba que fue robada en un museo de Estados Unidos por un grupo llamado Easter y planean venderla en el mercado negro.

Fin del Amu P.O.V

Como sabrás también tendrás que seguir siendo estudiante para que nadie sospeche ellos están aquí en Japón , ellos saben que mandaremos a la mejor entre las mejores pero no saben quién es te le mides

si estoy lista

perfecto, necesitaras ayuda para esta misión saluda a tu nuevo compañero Tsukiyomi Ikuto, el mejor espía entre los hombres.

Amu quedo embobada era el chico más guapo que había visto en su vida, tenía el pelo azul y los ojos zafiro. Vestía ropa negra, su rostro parecía hecho por los ángeles del cielo era perfecto, como se podría concentrar en la misión con un chico como él como compañero.

ho-hola so soy a Amu cu-cuál es tu nombre?- estaba muy nerviosa y muy sonrojada

como te dijo Sanjo soy Tsukiyomi Ikuto eres tonta o de mala memoria y no te me quedes mirando como idiota

quien te crees para decirme eso tu eres el idiota y uno bien grande

Ikuto se le quedo mirando como por 5 segundos lo que puso a Amu nerviosa al darse cuenta

ahora que te veo bien no eres tan bonita.

no me digas eso eres un estúpido me rehusó a trabajar contigo

enserio porque solo bromeaba eres muy hermosa

A amu se le iluminaron los ojos con estrellitas

enserio?

Ikuto comenzó a reír

que ilusa eres niña

No me digas niña

pero si lo eres solo tienes 12 años, como puedes ser la número 1 es raro, además pareces muy torpe

no soy ninguna torpe y además señor mayor cuantos tienes tu

16 años, así que soy tu sempai

claro que no cállate idiota

Ikuto la agarro lentamente por la cintura se le acerco a menos de 5 centímetros, Amu nerviosa y mas roja que un tomate jamás había estado así con un chico estaba en otro mundo viendo los ojos de Ikuto, se había perdido en ellos, uno podía sentir el aliento del otro, en eso Ikuto comenzó a reírse y Amu reacciono lo empujo lo mas que pudo hacia atrás

no he hecho casi nada y ya caíste a mis encantos

claro que no, eres un idiota hentai

si no me hubiese reído me hubieras besado sin decir nada

Amu se volvió a sonrojar al escuchar esto…

En medio de la discusión Sanjo solo pensaba que la relación entre ellos no había empezado muy bien pero igual trabajarían juntos y tendrían que aprender a convivir

¡YA BASTA LOS DOS! Tienen que trabajar juntos y recuperar "La Leona Guennol"

pero no quiero trabajar con él es un idiota

no pensabas eso cuando me conociste, y dudo que pensaras eso hace 5 minutos

cállate

Amu se fue furiosa de la oficina como le podía hacer eso tantos años trabajando ahí y le hacían esto como era posible aun que debiera admitir que era guapísimo y que si esperaba un beso que en que estaba pensando era un idiota hentai.

En el próximo capítulo:

Amu P.O.V

Como que una fiesta en barco? Ikuto qué? no lo seduciré al presidente de Easter!! soy una niña!!! tiene hijos!!!

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Amor espía: una fiesta muy divertida!

Espero que les haya gustado acepto criticas y consejos, comenten por favor, pronto tendré mis primeros Shugo Chara que emoción XD


	2. Chapter 2

Misión 2: una fiesta muy divertida parte 1

Amu P.O.V

Estaba furiosa, mataría a Sanjo si pudiera, nada podría ser peor, cuando pensé eso me acorde de una frase nunca "digas nada puede ser peor por que si puede". Mientras caminaba a mi casa pensaba en que tan solo quería acostarme dormir para olvidar el desastroso día de hoy y creer que había comenzado tan bien, al llegar mi pesada madre me llamo para insultarme por que me había tardado donde "rima" yo me limite a escuchar en silencio, si mi vida antes era un desastre ahora era una por quería, aun que debía admitir que estaba feliz por la nueva misión a pesar de ser alado de el idiota hentai de ikuto, de seguro recuperaría la Leona Guennol.

Cuando llegue a mi habitación había unos documentos al parecer de los espías internacionales, al parecer el presidente de Easter daría una fiesta mañana en su barco privado a las 11:00 pm como cortina para vender la Leona Guennol, tambien había una lista de su familia y los demas miembros del grupo Easter, al parecer tenia dos hijos, hoshina utau de 16 años y hikaru de 13 años ambos adoptados ya que su esposa nunca pudo tener hijos ademas de que había muerto ya hace 4 años.

Me imagino que ikuto le había llegado la misma información

De repente sentí que alguien entraba por la ventana mire a ver quien era y en efecto hablando del rey de roma y el que se asoma

Fin Amu P.O.V

Que haces aquí

Tú que crees

No se con un hentai como tú que se espera

Que crees que te pondría una mano encima

Amu se sintió un poco mal por haber pensado mal de ikuto puede que su primera impresión no fuese sido la mejor pero… por eso no lo tenia que juzgar mal siempre

Claro que si tu quieres no hay problema

Ikuto baka hentai

Ikuto solo comenzó a reír

Hubo un minuto de silencio que incomodo a amu así que decidió romperlo

Y para que viniste, no creo que haya sido para molestarme y ademas como sabes donde vivo

Uno Sanjo me dijo donde vives, dos tienes razón no vine solo a molestare (a un que debo admitir que es divertido), es para preparar el plan de mañana para entrar a la fiesta ya que no tenemos invitación y ademas no pretendías que te dejaran entrar por que si.

Amu e ikuto hicieron un buen plan para infiltrarse en la mansión donde se daría la fiesta

Bueno así quedo no ikuto

Si, ahora tenemos todo lo que queda de noche para hacer lo que queramos (con una sonrisa lasciva)

Amu se puso más roja que un tomate

Cállate hentai, y ahora vete

Ikuto solo salto por la ventana de amu y se fue

A la mañana siguiente…

Amu P.O.V

Me deserte como siempre con mucha pereza, me aliste para el colegio, desayuné algo y Salí corriendo, en el camino recibí una llamada era de Sanjo

Fin Amu P.O.V

Si hablas con amu

Quiero avisarte que ikuto se pasa para tu escuela

Que ikuto que?

Si para esta misión deben estar juntos, ademas le sugerí a ikuto que se hiciera pasar por tu novio para que no se les extrañara a las personas que una de 12 pase tanto tiempo con alguien de 16 ya que creemos que hay un infiltrado en tu salón

Pero soy una niña no será mas raro que un chico de 16 sea mi novio

No, hicimos encuestas y es lo más normal del mundo

Pero es un idiota hentai

Es por la misión, adiós amu

Adiós

Amu P.O.V

Ahora si, esto ya era lo peor tenia que ser novia de ikuto por que, ¡¡por que!!

Al llegar a la escuela ikuto estaba en la puerta, con una rosa en la mano, que extraño pero bueno

Fin Amu P.O.V

Hola amu, te ves hermosa esta mañana

Hola ikuto, y que rayos dices

(En un tono de voz muy baja)

Sanjo no hablo contigo

Si pero no creo que sea necesario

Claro que si, vamos amu es por la misión

Esta bien

(En tono de voz normal)

Mi vida nos vemos

Si amu

Dijo ikuto entregándole la rosa y besando su mejilla para despues irse dejando a una amu muy sonrojada.

Amu entro en salón todo estaba en orden los chicos como siempre gritando solo se sentó en su puesto y miro por la ventana tratando de pensar en todo lo que había pasado

xxxPENSAMIENTOS DE AMUxxx

aaaa Ikuto es mi novio aun que falso pero bueno debo admitir que eso me hace muy feliz creo que me gusta Ikuto…. Esperen un momento que estoy pensando el no me gusta no, es un idiota hentai…como les estará yendo con lo lindo que es todas las chicas deben estar sobre el, me da un poco de rabia esas estúpidas claro que ikuto es solo mío… un segundo no el es solo mi amigo no ni eso es mi compañero en esta misión que las circunstancias nos llevaran a ser novios falsamente es otra cosa.

Fin de pensamiento de Amu

Con Ikuto…

Ikuto P.O.V

Entre en mi nuevo salón, el profesor me presento todas las chicas comenzaron a grita cosas como que apuesto, que sexy o es tan guapo yo trate de no prestarle atención, y me senté en mi nuevo puesto era al lado de una chica cabello rubio, ojos morados y tez blanca.

Fin Ikuto P.O.V

Las clases pasaron normal mente, tocaron el timbre para la salida y todos salieron.

Ikuto decidió esperar a amu la puerta de la escuela. Al llegar amu y encontrarse con ikuto se sorprendió un poco pero luego se acordó de la misión.

Hola ikuto como te fue

Bien y a ti

Muy bien


End file.
